


GO-ing Auto

by MatrixDream



Category: WALL-E (2008)
Genre: Also a little damage after, Cables and ports, Electricity Play, Hardlining, M/M, Robot sex basically, Rule Breaking, Semi-Public Sex, Two bad bots getting it on, Vague love confessions, i guess, interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: A request for GO-4 and Auto to get it on.





	GO-ing Auto

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer than it meant to but was certainly an experience. Thanks for the request and I hope this is satisfactory. I got kinda sad writing this when I remembered what happened to GO-4. So thanks for that too XD

      Food Consumption Rate: Unchanged.

        Power Levels: Stable. 

        Population Density: Normal. 

        Birth To Death Rate: Average. 

        The ship's systems were running optimally and everything seemed to be running smoothly, as per usual. Pride was above his processing unit but Auto was quite pleased with himself. Regardless, he dimmed the lights in a few nonessential sectors to conserve power, just in case the unexpected happened. When one was in control of a giant ship floating aimlessly through the void of space on a cancelled mission, every possible scenario had to be calculated. 

        Speaking of, a small warning notice popped up in his HUD as one of the robots on the lower deck malfunctioned. His handle hovered over the release button to online the enforcer bots, but they were already active. Which quickly diverted his attention to outside the large window, giving him full view of the main room where GO-4 had already deployed with a few guards not far behind. Hm, it would seem that problem didn't require any of his processing power after all. So, instead he resumed his systems check. Everything was still in order. 

 

        It was almost relieving when his attention was taken off of the repetitious and daunting task, as the doors behind him opened nearly soundlessly; if he were human he wouldn't have noticed. Though he had been expecting a visitor, and never one to disappoint they were exempt from announcing themself. 

        "GO-4: Report." His optic never strayed from the dashboard despite the fact he wasn't actually using it. 

        The addressed bot released a series of binary noises which sounded close to 'aye aye' before relinquishing the data packet over a private frequency. Once it was received he diverted 5% of his attention to reading the report before deeming it satisfactory. Apparently one of the beauty bots had malfunctioned and karate chopped a woman in the face. How amusing; even if he did not outwardly show such humour. 

        "Report: Satisfactory. Dismissed." GO-4 extended a servo and saluted in response, but notably hesitated in departing. A surprising feat coming from such a loyal bot, which was an admirable trait. "Further audience: Necessary?" Auto questioned, noticing the bot jump before quickly turning to comply and leave. Curious and meritable. 

        Though GO-4 still did not leave, yet not of his own choosing as he found that the door would not open for him. Confusion sprung to the forefront of his processor as he tried to compute what course of action to take. Which ultimately ended in him hovering awkwardly as he watched his superior work for a few minutes longer. Inevitably he was addressed once attention was back on him. 

        "GO-4," Auto began, and the bot returned to the usual ramrod straight position. "State code 10V3."

        A strange request, but is was complied with almost unhesitatingly. A recording of a monotone female voice began reading the terms aloud, as GO-4 possessed no voicebox to do so himself. "In the unlikely event that the A.Is aboard the Axiom gain sentience or intelligence above their basic programming, they are not to partake in relationships or other activities outside of the confines of basic robotic social structures." A rule that was practically drilled into every bots software, so why was he being reminded? 

        "Delete: Code 10V3." 

        _Delete it_? The command was given so direct and expressionless that he instantaneously did as told. Though the rule wasn't just removed from his own coding, but the entire database. Which was the closest to shocked that he would ever feel, he wasn't sure what to do in response to that. 

        "Dismissed." Auto repeated, and the doors opened. 

        GO-4 was floored, quite literally actually as he'd unconsciously lowered to the ground in disappointment. He never expected much of a reward for his servitude but, that was certainly anti-climatic. No, he wouldn't let it just end like that and sent a permission request, finally catching his superior's attention. The data consisted of one request and a very bold one that would not have been permitted 1.36 minutes earlier. And as that time ticked on, he began to feel something closest to described as anxious as he awaited a response. 

        "Request: Accepted." Auto answered as he turned to fully face the smaller bot who made a questioning noise, practically asking if what he was saying was true. "Affirmative." The doors were all shut again, and shutters covered the windows from any peeping eyes or optics. 

        Once the room was secured, he began to descend closer to his companion who hovered higher to meet him half-way. There was no longer any need for pointless modesty as their interface arrays snapped open. GO-4 released his servos to grasp onto his superior for better leverage. The other bot rested two handles under his shoulder guards for more support before plugging into his port. His systems were filled with the feeling of a presence bypassing firewalls and riffling through data, sending electrical pulses along the way. 

        He fully expected to be the receiver but rewrote that expectation when his own cable was coaxed out of its housing by a handle. With little prompting, he in turn plugged into the autopilot and completed the connection. Communication was now easier between the two A.Is who let their individual needs be known and received each one. 

        GO-4's entire chassis tensed up when he felt his superior enter the reward/ punishment section of his processor. Obeying always sent a wisp of stimuli to the reward section while disobeying usually created a stronger negative reaction. Now feeling the other bot practically physically stimulating his reward trigger sent ecstasy through his entire frame. Auto was more than willing to let his appreciation for such loyalty to be known. Even if it caused a halt in his own pleasure when the small bot became too overwhelmed from it to reciprocate. 

        "Hey, Auto. Do you know what happened to this rule? I-" They were momentarily startled out of each other's systems by the Captain descending from his room. Though Auto quickly shut the elevator doors on him and sent a command to the computer to send him back upstairs and keep him there. 

        It would seem they would need to finish this encounter soon as the Captain would not be happy. Though they were far more hesitant this time as they explored the other's systems. Neither wanted to get caught like this so they were both on high alert as they slowly resumed their syncing. 

        They were finally comfortable again after a few minutes and GO-4 brought up a desire he possessed that would speed things along. Using the leverage he had, he rubbed his frame against the other bot's prod, expressing his want to have it used on him. He could feel the doubt surging through his partner's processor as the device was not meant for this kind of activity. Though his eagerness for it won out and the bot gave in. Excitement and anticipation bubbled up as the hum of a low level charge started up. The sparking end of the prod was cautiously applied to his body, lightly brushing over the plating and sending a soft charge through him. It wasn't enough though and he pushed harder, wanting more. 

        Having such an eager chassis pressed so close to his, Auto's logic circuits were overruled as he complied, desperate for release as well. Raising the charge, his subordinate's light lit up and unintentionally released a 'whop' sound as it triggered the alarm. Clearly the sound made the smaller bot embarrassed but he only pressed the prod teasingly close to their connected arrays, pleased by the reaction. Once the energy made contact with the exposed wiring, it tripped a simultaneous overload between both of them. It looped between both of their systems before the climactic energy finally dissipated, leaving them equally exhausted. 

        GO-4's frame released some smoke which was concerning, his cable was unplugged and Auto removed himself from the drained bot's port. Making sure to be careful while untangling and disconnecting their systems, and gentle when putting the smaller robot down. 

        "GO-4: Report to repair bay." He directed once the other machine was online enough to process the command. 

        GO-4 released another 'aye aye' and gave a tired salute before erratically bobbing up and down as he made his way to the door. Another much quieter 'whop' was heard before the doors shut behind him.

        Now that Auto was alone again, he let the elevator descend and the doors open to a very frustrated Captain. 

        "What the heck what that?! I've been pushing the button for like ten minutes!" The Captain complained as he fixed his ruffled suit, unaware of what had truly transpired just moments ago. "Smells funny in here too!" 

        "Apologies: Captain. Elevator: Malfunctioned." 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 10V3 = Love hehe.


End file.
